Tudo e Nada Mais
by paulo-novak
Summary: Após o fim do armagedon e do fechamento dos portões do inferno em definitivo, uma baixa acontece entre o Team Free Will e uma nova história começa. Castiel e Sam - Sastiel.


_Esta fic é dedicada à todas as pessoas que são fãs de Castiel *assim como eu* e que me imploraram por uma fic Sastiel. Minhas amigas Herykha e JenKrushnic foram as que mais insistiram nisso. Como promessa é divida e um bom autor nunca nega um pedido *por mais dolorido que seja* aqui está._

_**Tudo e Nada Mais**_

_**Onde começa (?)**_

Estava tudo acabado. O armagedon, a guerra no céu, os portões do inferno... tudo.

_**.:C&S:.**_

"Castiel, não tem ninguém no mundo que sinta mais a perda de Dean do que eu..."

"Cale sua boca, Sam! Pare de falar idiotices..." – o anjo dizia com o semblante enraivecido e lágrimas grossas descendo por seu rosto. – "...Você não sabe a dor que sinto por ter perdido ele... eu o amava, mais do que amei qualquer outra coisa em toda minha existência. Desobedeci meu pai e matei meus irmãos. Fui com ele pro purgatório e nunca deixei de fazer o possível pra protegê-lo... mesmo que isso significasse me afastar dele. Mas a gente sempre acabou junto... sempre acabou junto!" – o moreno terminava a frase soluçando num choro dolorido e desembestado.

"Me perdoa, Cas!" – Sam dizia abraçando o anjo com carinho. – "Você tem razão. Dean significava tudo pra mim... mas era muito mais pra você. Infelizmente as portas do inferno estão fechadas. De vez, não há como reabrí-las. Dean se sacrificou por nós." – o Winchester mais novo dizia engolindo o choro.

Castiel apenas apertou o abraço em Sam e afundou o rosto em seu peito, chorando sem mais amarras.

_**.:C&S:.**_

Os meses se passaram e gradativamente os casos sobrenaturais foram diminuindo. O mérito em grande parte era de Castiel e Sam que, numa fúria descontrolada pela frustração, iniciaram uma onda de extermínio aos seres malignos que restaram na Terra.

A fama da dupla se espalhou como rastro de pólvora e todos, criaturas e caçadores, evitavam entrar no caminho daqueles dois. Eles eram impiedosos e por certas vezes cruéis.

A primeira baixa dessa guerra fria foi Benny. Sam prometeu ao irmão que seria o caçador a pôr um fim na existência do vampiro e cumpriu a promessa. Tinha garantida a antipatia de Castiel pelo monstro. O anjo o localizou facilmente.

A rixa do anjo com o vampiro era particular e só ajudou na decisão de Sam. Ambos o capturaram, torturaram por semanas e, quando a raiva de Castiel e a frustração de Sam chegaram ao seu limite, exterminaram o monstro cortando sua cabeça e queimando seu corpo até não sobrar nada além do pó acinzentado que foi lançado ao mar.

Os demônios tentavam ao máximo se manter incólumes, mas pro azar deles a fúria de Castiel e seu companheiro era maior.

Do mais baixo ser em escalão de hierarquia até chegarem à Crowley a caçada durou anos.

Nesse meio tempo notícias esparsas de atividades paranormais surgiam, muitas delas sendo trotes ou pegadinhas de mal gosto. Mas o prato principal ainda era o rei do inferno.

"Ora, ora rapazes... Bem, achei que esse dia nunca chegaria, mas como dizem 'o que é bom, dura pouco'. Não é Samantha?" – o demônio debochava sabendo que seu fim era certo.

"Chega de papo, Crowley. Você sabe muito bem o que vim fazer aqui... só não sabe pra onde vai agora que as portas de sua casa estão trancadas." – Sam dizia com um sorriso maligno no olhar.

"Vejo que os anos de caça não endureceram seu humor, Winchester."

"Mas o meu sim!" – Castiel apareceu por trás de Crowley com uma adaga de matar demônios e o esfaqueou pelas costas, enfiando-a diretamente em sua nuca e torcendo-a para certificar que ele morreria mesmo. Para Crowley não houve tempo nem de um simples grito. O brilho avermelhado que saiu do corpo do demônio seguido de um forte cheiro de enxofre foram as indicações de que ele não mais existia no mundo dos vivos.

Castiel deixou o corpo de Crowley tombar pra frente ainda com a adaga enfiada em seu crânio e se sentou no degrau de uma escada próxima à ele. Levou as mãos ao rosto e suspirou. – "Não agüento mais, Sam! Pra mim basta!" – declarou num desabafo.

Sam se aproximou do anjo e se ajoelhou em sua frente. – "O que gostaria de fazer agora?" – o Winchester disse sorrindo e levando uma de suas mãos ao ombro do moreno.

"Quero paz... apenas isso! Paz!"

"Nós estamos juntos por anos, Cas. E conseguimos eliminar quase todas as forças do mal que existiam nesse mundo com a segurança de que elas não vão mais retornar... acho que a gente merece um pouco de descanso agora."

Castiel levantou o olhar e encontrou o de Sam. – "Você nunca me deixou um minuto sequer sozinho nessa jornada Sam!"

"E você sempre esteve lá por mim quando eu precisei, Cas!"

Os olhos de Castiel e Sam se embaralharam entre si e o verde azulado do maior se perdeu na imensidão do azul do anjo.

"Eu vou cuidar de você agora, Cas! Dean sempre fez isso por mim, por todo mundo, por você... Agora é minha vez!" – disse tomando uma das mãos do moreno e levando até seu peito. – "Sente? Meu coração bate só por você. Eu te amo, Castiel e quero te dar a vida que você merece! Deixa eu cuidar de você pra variar?" – Sam perguntava com um sorriso nos lábios e algumas lágrimas emocionadas nos olhos.

Castiel levou sua mão ao rosto de Sam e acariciou-o. Não disse nada, apenas sorriu e fechou os olhos.

Sam não hesitou e se aproximou do anjo deixando seu rosto colado ao dele. Seus lábios se encontraram num beijo terno, apaixonado e urgente. Levantou-se ajeitando Castiel em seu colo e, sem deixar de beijá-lo um instante sequer, rumou até o Impala onde encontrariam o caminho certo para a paz que tanto mereciam.

**FIM!**


End file.
